dougsandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheBlueRogue/Resident evil 6 Comparison
Resident Evil 6 is the latest installment in Capcom's legendary Resident Evil franchise. The series began in the small, secluded Spencer mansion and has exploded into an ongoing global conflict, pulling in characters from nearly every installment. Resident Evil 6 brings forth an explosive, action-oriented focus to the survival horror series. The series' identity has morphed over time, but there are still many qualities that bridge between old and new games. Let's take a look at each of the primary campaign routes in Resident Evil 6. Leon, Chris, and Jake experience old and new horrors alike. Which campaign experience do you feel was more 'survival horror'? Or had the better atmosphere? Resident Evil 6 Resident Evil 4 Which campaign experience do you feel had a more enjoyable 'action' experience? Resident Evil 6 Resident Evil 5 |- |'Jake's Campaign' | Jake Muller is a member of the Eastern European mercenary faction, and also happens to be the son of the series' longtime villain, Albert Wesker. Jake Muller and his campaign partner, Sherry Birkan (daughter of Umbrella scientist William Birkan) begin their campaign being viciously pursued by the Umstak | |Single zombies pose little threat in the Resident Evil film adaptations. Weapons mow them down with ease, so only overwhelming numbers seem effective. Add Alice's super-powers to the mix, and the regular zombie horde is as threatening as a group of poodles. |- |'Ada's Campaign' |From the Hunter to grotesque Duvalia, the Resident Evil game series have come up with a vast array of disgusting and deadly zombie mutations, the vast majority of which never see on-screen time. | |Some of the most recognizable zombie mutations do, in fact, make a film appearance. The Licker, Nemesis, and the Executioner all appear in the films, their live-action counterparts looking every bit as threatening as their game counterparts. |- |'Enemies' |The first Resident Evil defined the survival-horror genre, in fact, it was the first to use the moniker. The eerie setting of a Raccoon City mansion, juxtaposed with camera angles that intentionally left players in the dark, literally and figuratively, makes for one of the most haunting games in video game history. | |Without actually controlling Alice ourselves, the film series cannot hit the same unsettling tone as the game series. That being said, seeing the zombies in real life, with crisp digital effects, brings the gory details of the creatures to wonderfully disturbing life. |- |'Setting' |For the most part, the Resident Evil series never tried to compete with the fast-paced first-person shooter market. The franchise has always set itself apart as a strategic action game rather than a run-and-gun experience. The action in the game is intense, but calculated. | |With all the digital effects to support her, Alice is one of the most physically amazing action-heroes in the franchise. Her moves put many of the game characters to shame. The films also spices-up some scenes taken directly from the game, adding slow-motion, crazy camera angles, or even extra explosions. For those hungry for pure action alone, the films mostly deliver. |} Category:Blog posts